Fallen
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Ella supo que él no la amaba y no le importó porque pensaba que podría cambiar eso, sin embargo se equivocó y después, simplemente ya no pudo decir adiós. Regalo para Hizz.


**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, por desgracia. Inspirado en la canción "Slow Goodbye" de Lesley Roy.**

**Claim: Misa/Light**

**Summary:** _Ella supo que él no la amaba y no le importó porque pensaba que podría cambiar eso, sin embargo se equivocó y después, simplemente ya no pudo decir adiós._

Para: Hizz. Regalo de Reyes (?)

* * *

_... try to make it right but it's too late. I'm a hopeless case in the inside, and it's eating me alive. Cause when it comes to you, there's nothing I can do. I can't make you love me when you don't._

_"Slow Goodbye" - Lesley Roy_

**Fallen**

En el fondo ella siempre lo supo, que él no la amaba, que en realidad solamente la tenía a su lado porque la consideraba útil (o porque le temía a la amenaza de Rem) o por ambas y no porque sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. No necesitaba mirarlo para descubrirlo (no necesitaba ver aquel hermoso rostro de expresión sombría que le daba apariencia de ángel de la muerte para saber que en ese gélido corazón no podían crearse sentimientos de amor, por mucho que ella lo intentara).

Ella lo sabía, por supuesto, porque aunque actuara como una niña hiperactiva y sonriente y que vivía para adorar a Light, podía ver el fastidio en aquellos ojos que tanto idolatraba, podía ver el rictus de fastidio en sus labios cada vez que ella le hablaba y podía sentir como el cuerpo se le tensaba cuando ella lo abrazaba y aunque se entristecía (porque le dolía no poder crear su propio caminito hacia el corazón de Light) seguía sonriendo, seguía adorándolo y seguía soñando.

Sus ilusiones habían muerto cuando sus padres habían sido asesinados porque alguien le había arrancado esa compañía, personas que la amaban y no porque fuera famosa sino porque era ella, era Misa, alguien las había apartado de su lado y se había salido con la suya. Cuando el asesino quedó libre Misa pensó que jamás volvería a sonreír, que jamás volvería a creer en la justicia del mundo porque la justicia de los hombres no le había ayudado. Cuando el asesino murió por la mano justiciera de Kira, Misa sintió que su mundo de nuevo volvía a brillar.

Cuando reconoció que ese chico de cabello castaño, rodeado de gente (pero siempre tan solo, encerrado en sí mismo) era Kira, aquello le dió mayores motivos para sonreír, porque ella ayudaría al dios que le había devuelto la fe en la justicia, al que la había vengado. Y aunque lo había visto (la frialdad en el rostro y la forma en que la miraba, como si le fastidiara) ella se había entregado a él y le había dado su corazón y su apoyo incondicional (aunque él no quería ninguno y sólo lo aceptó porque Rem lo tenía amenazado) y su lealtad.

Hizo por Light lo que jamás hubiera creído que pudiera hacer por alguien, soportó la humillación y el dolor y la incomodidad de ser interrogada, con los ojos cubiertos y atada como si fuese un animal peligroso (en la mente del detective quizás lo era, porque poseía los ojos del Shinigami y era capaz de conocer sus nombres con sólo un vistazo) y todo lo hizo, soportando en silencio, con la voluntad de hierro sólo por él, ella no quería flaquear, sino más bien se hubiera muerto, todo por él. Y Light le había pagado borrando los recuerdos de ambos como parte de un plan que, aunque no lo pareciese en un principio, había sido brillantemente diseñado para asesinar a L y que Kira tuviera vía libre para gobernar en el mundo perfecto.

Y también en ese momento, cuando ambos carecían de recuerdos concernientes a la Death Note, lo había sentido, él no la quería, no importaba lo que ella hiciera, él jamás la querría. Al menos no del modo en que ella lo amaba (sus ojos eran más cálidos y reflejaban inocencia, pero el resultado era el mismo, ella jamás los vería brillar al verla del modo en que sus ojos seguramente brillaban cuando lo veía) y de no haber sido por su incondicional amor (y las sospechas de L) le hubiera dicho adiós. O quizás no, a veces se sentía como un cachorro perdido sin Light, porque él era Kira (en ese momento sólo era una sospecha) y ella se había enamorado de aquel ser que juzgaba a los malvados.

Nunca podría dejarlo.

Por más lágrimas que la hiciera derramar ella pondría la mejor de sus sonrisas, y muchos dirían que era estúpida, necia y otros adjetivos pero no cambiaría, porque en el fondo, aún esperaba poder cambiarlo, poder hacer que la amara.

A veces bebía el vino y pensaba que quizás ya no despertaría al día siguiente porque Light perdía más y más la paciencia con ella (porque se sentía acorralado al saber que el tal 'N' y el tal 'Mello' eran sucesores de L y buscaban su cabeza). A veces suponía que el único verdadero motivo por el que no la mataba era porque ella aún poseía los ojos y le era útil. A veces le frustraba sentirse como sólo una posesión para él. A veces después de tener sexo (porque por más que quisiera engañarse sabía que 'hacer el amor' era una cosa bien diferente y si bien Light era el único en su vida, no podía mentirse diciendo que ahí había amor, por más que Light repitiera esas palabras que sonaban a burla en sus labios).

Todo había sido un declive de autodestrucción con lo de Takada, Misa odiaba a esa tipa, la odiaba y la envidiaba y le daba rabia que Light buscara su compañía (por mejores excusas que le ofreciera) aquello había sido la punta del iceberg, o en realidad, había sido el golpe en la quilla del barco que la acabaría de hundir (a veces se preguntaba si alguna vez había salido a la superficie).

Se hundía en espirales delgadas y profundas mientras pensaba en que se había aferrado a Light por mucho tiempo, porque había leído las señales y las había ignorado todas, creyendo (con ingenuidad) que podría calentar y derretir el hielo. Se hundió al saberlo muerto porque de pronto ya no le quedaba nada, todo lo había dejado por él. No se sintió más viva cuando le habían informado del suceso (no había notado las miradas sospechosas que le dirigían todos ni la frialdad en su tono), no había notado haber sido escoltada hasta el funeral sino hasta que había visto el féretro que contenía a Light. Recordaba haber pasado su mano por aquella mejilla fría (tanto como su corazón que ahora había cesado de latir) y haber sentido que el juego estaba acabado (y ni siquiera recordaba haber jugado).

Y mientras el tren la transportaba supo que en su cometida porque Light la amara había subido muy, muy alto. Tan alto como se veía desde el mirador.

Y mientras el aire la golpeaba en la cara secando sus lágrimas pensó que mientras más alto, más dolorosa (mortal) era la caída.


End file.
